The Lonely
by RikaaKiwi
Summary: What hurts the most? having someone you loved kill everything you did love or not being able to move past it? Can Sakura Haruno move on with the help of her bestfriends and maybe a new love?
1. First day back at school

** A/N**: _Another story! XD  
_

**Summary**:What hurts the most? having someone you loved kill everything you did love or not being able to move past it? Can Sakura Haruno move on with the help of her bestfriends and maybe a new love?

* * *

** The Lonely**

Desperately, a little girl ran. She felt **alone**, **unloved** and **unwanted**. This little girl was broken. Crystal drops of rain fell from her bright green eyes as she ran, she ran from everything… her bullies, those who hated her, her dreams, the dead bodies and most importantly away from _him_.

Her legs felt weak. She felt as if she was falling, she took a glance up to allow herself to calm down. But instead of calming down, she noticed dark onyx eyes looking at her with a terrifying glare. The young girl's eyes widened, she slowly opened her mouth and let out a loud.

"Aaaahhhh!!" screamed a terrified seventeen year old girl.

The girl was heavily breathing and drenched in sweat, but she knew that no one would have heard her scream.

Sitting up in her bed the girl pulled out a book and began to write, it was something she did every morning but today was different.

'_Back to that shit hole of a school_.' She thought to herself before she continued writing.

**Date**:_ Monday 2nd March_

**Name**: _Sakura Haruno_.

**Age**: _17_

**Besties**: _Ino, Tenten, Hinata._

**School:** _Konoha High_

_**Goals for the year.**_

**1:**Forget about _him_, Move on.

**2**:Attend all classes.

**3**:No drinking before school or before exams :P

**4**:Make more friends, open up a bit.

**_Goals for today._**

**1**:Avoid school sluts.

**2:**Join a school sports team and maybe even the music group.

**3:**Hand with the girls - They always seem to make me happy.

**4:**Once again open up and make friends.

After writing in her newly bought book, Sakura got up and started to get ready for her first day back at school.

30 minutes later she was ready to go, she ran down stairs, grabbed her lunch from the fridge and ran out the door to start her morning walk to school.

* * *

15 minutes later the pink haired girl walked through the main gates of Konoha High and was instantly tackled into a bear-like hug from her blonde bestfriend.

"Ino, let her go she needs air you know" the girl with her hair tied in buns said.

"Oh,watever Tenten" replied the girl named Ino before she started walking towards the school doors.

Tenten looked towards Sakura and noticed she mouthed a small "thank you" before she followed Ino.

Tenten grabbed the dark headed girls hand and ran after the two girls.

"Hey Saku.." said the shy dark headed girl.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" Sakura asked.

The girls stopped in their tracks. '_Did Saku just ask how Hinata was?_' The girls thought to themselves.

Noticing their wide eye, Sakura chuckled before saying "Goals number 4" then she walked off.

Smiles came to the girls faces as they ran after Sakura.

_**'Shes opening up as a goal!'**_ Inner Ino yelled.

**'Good Huh?'** Ino said to her Inner.

_**'Hell yeah!'**_ Inner Ino yelled as she punched the air.

In the matter of no time the girls made it to their spot and sat down to relax.

Ino couldn't take the silence anymore so she tried to make a convosation.

"So um... everyone do their goals this morning?"

"Yeah"

"yep"

"ya"

"Cool! whats one of them?" Ino asked.

"Get captian of the girls basketball team" Tenten muttered.

"Try to talk more" Hinata said.

They all looked at Sakura who had her eyes closed and was resting against the tree.

"Make some more friends and open up a bit" Sakura replied cooly.

The girls smiled and jumped Sakura.

* * *

"So this is Konoha High huh?" A blonde boy asked stupidly

"Hn, dobe." Replied a onyx eyed boy.

"Troublesome." the pineapple headed boy muttered as he walked towards the school doors.

"Whatever, lets just go." the long haired boy said before he followed the other boy.

The four unknown boys walked through the school doors to be welcomed by screaming fan girls.

"Instanly popular ne Teme?" The blonde one said.

"Hn"

The boys walked towards the office, ignoring all the girls who tried to grab in the office they let out a sigh and smirked.

"Hello, may i help you boys?" a mid 20's lady asked.

"Yeah, we just started today and we need our timetables"

"Names?" the lady asked.

"Naruto Uzamaki"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Neji Hyuga"

"Hmm... Okay well - wait, did you just say Hyuga?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, why?" the boy named Neji asked.

"You don't happen to know Hinata Hyuga do you?"

"Shes my cousin, why?"

"Well she's one of the best students in this school, not to mention popular with the boys. But her friends are kind of over protective" She said before handing their timetables.

"thank you" The boys said and walked out.

"So your cousin comes her Neji?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, Naruto."

"Ohh cool, can we meet her? he said as he jumped up and down.

"Yeah watever, need to find her first.

After a few minutes of walking Neji spotted his cousin sitting with a group of girls under a tree.

"There she is, lets go over" He said.

Naruto stopped and said " Look their hurting that pink haired girl!"

The boys looked over to see the girls teaming on the pink haired girl.

'Hn? pink hair?' the onyx eyed boy thought to himself.

"Yo Sasuke you coming?" the pineapple head asked.

"yeah, hold up Shikamaru" the boys named Sasuke said as he walked to the girls with the boys.

* * *

"Oi!, get off!" the pink haired girl yelled.

"Nope, i don't want to." Ino said with a smile on her face as she sat on Sakura.

"_**Pig!**_ _**get**_.**_ off_**._** now**_. **_your_**. **_fat._**" Sakura said while clenching her teeth.

"Ooooh" Tenten and Hinata let out as they high fived each other.

"_**What**_. **_was_**. **_that!!?_**"Ino yelled.

"Oww.." Ino let out as she hit the ground.

"Whatever, just leave me alone." Sakura said as she walked off.

The boys walked over, Naruto noticed the pink haired girl was walking off and yelled "HEY!"

Sakura turned around to look at them, four tall boys were standing close to walked back over to the group and sat next to Hinata.

Hinata giggled and said "Saku, don't worry i know these boys. They won't hurt me."

"Kay." She said as she leaned on a tree and closed her eyes.

"See, thats your problem Sak. Your overprotective of Hinata and not me or even Tenten!" Ino yelled.

"Who said i'm not?" Sakura mumbled.

"You don't show it!"

"When do i ever show emotion?" Sakura hit back.

"Whatever! why are you so Damn protective of Hinata! and not me or Tenten!!" Ino yelled with anger.

"Why should i worry about Tenten, she's strong enough to look after herself. Plus she beats boys up." Sakura said calmly as she opened one eye to look at Tenten.

Tenten smirked and said "Yeah, she has a point. I beat the shit out of boys that touch me."

Neji shivered as he looked at Tenten.

"I DON'T CARE!! What about me? huh Saku? why ain't you overprotective of me when it comes to boys?!" Ino yelled as she stood up.

"Ino, just shut up." Sakura said calmly trying to keep her anger in.

"Why!! why do you treat me this way after i was there for you when _that_ happened!" She yelled.

Ino found herself pinned to the tree, her eyes wide and all.

"Don't you EVER bring that up! i'm not protective of you because i thought you were strong enough to look after yourself. You know Hinata is SICK! So why bother yelling at me saying i don't protect you!! Your the one that went out and lost your virginity to some random! I'm protective of Hinata cause i don't want her turning out like you or getting raped!!" Sakura yelled furiously before letting Ino go.

"Oh and by the way piglet, it's my damn mission to protect 't believe me? Go ask Hinatas dad!" Sakura said as she walked off.

"Tenten, watch Hinata!"She yelled before she was out of sight.

The girls looked over to Ino, she was crying. '_Ino hasn't cried ever since we were 8'_ Tenten thought to herself.

Hinata got up and walked towards Ino and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Umm.. Ino? You Oka-" Hinata was cut off by Ino as she hit her hand off.

"**_Leave. me .alone!_**" Ino yelled as she cried/Glared.

Hinata started to tear up, Tenten grabbed her and started walking away but before she left she said something to Ino.

"Don't get mad at Hinata, just cause you know Saku was right? For goodness sakes Ino! Grow up!"

The boys looked at Ino to the girls that were leaving, the boys decided to follow the girls. Shikamaru stopped and walked towards Ino to comfort her.

Shikamaru took a seat next to the girl named Ino and asked.

"You okay?"

Ino was about to tell him to get lost but then she looked up, her eyes widened.

_'Woah.. Super hottie!'_ Her Inner screamed.

Wiping her tears away Ino replied with a quick "Yeah"

Shikamaru wasn't stupid, he knew Ino was still upset.

"Yeah kay, wanna come watch clouds with me before class starts?" He asked.

Ino lightened up and said "Sure!"

He smirked, then grabbed her hand leading her to a good spot to watch clouds.

Ino looked at their hands and smiled. Out of the corner of his eye, Shikamaru had seen that smile and it made his day a whole lot better to know he cheered her up. Even if it was only for a bit.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay!! Done my new story, hope you like it a bit of drama in the first chapter hehe. Wonder who the HIM is aye? LOL. _

_Review and yeah._

_Thanks._

_RikaHunni_

_xO  
_


	2. English gone wrong

** A/N**: _Alright, here is the second chapter for 'The Lonely' Enjoy!  
_

**Summary**:What hurts the most? having someone you loved kill everything you did love or not being able to move past it? Can Sakura Haruno move on with the help of her bestfriends and maybe a new love?

* * *

** The Lonely**

"Whats your name?" Ino asked.

"Shikamaru Nara, but you can call me Shika." He said with a smirk as he noticed her blush.

"Oh okay, so Shika, i thought we were going to watch clouds?" She asked.

"We are" He said as he looked over to her with a curious expression on his face.

"The why are we walking!"She shouted as she ran off, their hands still in their hold.

_'Im running with Ino, i NEVER run... Ugh, troublesome.'_ He said to himself as he allowed Ino to pull him into their run.

**In the classroom with the others**

The girls, Hinata and Tenten were sitting infront of the boys who sat at the back. The boys noticed Shikamaru's absence and left him a seat, while the girls chatted away like nothing happened. Meanwhile at the back the boys had a chat of their own.

"You know the stuff that pink haired girl said was mean." Naruto said a bit too loudly causing the girls to stop chatting and turn around.

"You mean Saku?"Hinata asked.

"Yeah, your friend looked really down. Is you Sakura friend always this mean?" Naruto asked out of curiousity.

"Sometimes, but Ino went too far, she knows what not to say and to say." Tenten said. "And by saying stuff about... Nevermind." Tenten said as her voice seemed to disappear.

This caught Neji's attention.

"Finish whatever you were going to say." He said.

"She doesn't have too, mind your own business Hyuga."said the new voice that walked through the class doors.

"Saku!"The girls said as they ran to her and gave her a hug, that Sakura returned.

The girls pulled away with wide eyes.

"What? I'm gonna finish that damn goal i made, i guess i should apoligize to Ino-pig huh?"Sakura said as she closed her eyes for a bit and walked up to where the girls sat and took a seat. The girls followed and said "hai!"

Everything went silent.

Sasuke looked out the window to see somethingthat shocked him. Turning around her told the otheres to look out the window. They did, and seems like the boys were more shocked than Sasuke was.

"SHIKAMARU IS RUNNING!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe, shut it."Sasuke said.

"That's one thing you don't see everyday."Neji said.

"And why is that?"Tenten asked him as she looked at him.

Neji looked Tenten and said. "Because he never runs or does anything _'Troublesome'_ as he may put it."

Sakura smirked, Sasuke noticed it and smirked himself.

"Saku, isn't he the-"Hinata was cut off.

"Yeah, that is the lazy ass Nara i beat last year in the Highschool brains competition." Sakura said.]

'So she's the one that beat Nara' Sasuke thought.

"Woah, really Saku? He looks pretty brainy" Tenten said.

"Heh, he was pretty brainy... tried to out smart me three times in a row, but failed to do so." She said with a smirk.

_'Damn piglet._' She thought.

Everything went silent again.

Sasuke was looking out the window, also taking a few sneaky glances at Sakura.

Neji was texting also taking a glance at Tenten every few minutes.

Naruto was drawing a picture of him and Sasuke fighting, and he also noticed the boys glances towards Tenten and Sakura. He smirked.

_'These cold bastards need some warmth._' He thought to himself.

5 minutes before the bell, Shikamaru and Ino came in the class. Sakura looked up, Shikamaru stopped walking.

"Nara." Sakura said coldly.

"Haruno." Shikamaru said with venom in his voice. He didn't like Sakura Haruno one bit. There was something about her that was off, plus she hurt Ino with her cold words. With just the greeting Shikamaru pulled Ino towards the back of the room to sit with him.

**During class/ English - Kakashi Hatake.**

Tenten looked bored. Her and Sakura already finished writing the notes from the board down, Tenten passed her notes to Hinata so she could copy.

"Alright, thoses who haven't finished the notes, sorry but were moving on" Kakashi said as he wiped the board clean.

"KAKA-SENSEI!, WASN'T FINISHED!" Naruto yelled.

"Well sorry Uzamaki, we have to move on." Kakashi said as he begun writing down the next load of notes.

Sakura turned around. "Oi" she said.

"Huh? what?" Naruto said.

"None of you done your work, copy my notes." She said as she gave the piece of paper to Naruto.

"Thanks!" He said.

Sakura turned around to copy down the next load of notes, but before she did, she took a glance at the boy who looked out the window.

_'Hmm..' _She thought.

Flipping her book to the back page, she tore a page out and scribbled something down. She passed it behind her to Sasuke, who noticed it and took it.

He smirked as he let his eyes take in her writing, ' Hey, whats your name? '

Sasuke glanced at her then replied back. ' Sasuke Uchiha, whats yours? ' He passed it back once he was done.

Sakura looked at the paper and stiffened. 'Uchiha.' She thought. Sasuke noticed her stiffen and instantly thought _'Did i say something wrong?_'

Sakura glanced back to see his onyx eyes staring back._ 'onyx, he can't be!' _She thought. She wrote back.

'Your realated to a guy named Sai?'

He clenched his teeth and replied back. 'Yeah, so what?'

She stiffened more, and replied. 'Oh okay, i think we shouldn't be friends, bye.'

He glanced at the paper, then at her. Why doesn't she want to be his friend? Only a few people know about his cousin Sai, but her? whats her connection to him?

Sasuke wrote back. 'How do you know Sai?'

She glanced at the paper that he gave back, her eyes widened. 'Why do you want to know?'

He glared at her head before writing back. 'Just tell me!' His anger was getting to him.

'None of your concern Uchiha.' She wrote back.

'Tell me now or else'

'Or else what?'

'I'd have to force you? just tell me'

'Say please...' Sakura wrote back as she smirked.

Neji looked up from his work and noticed the Uchiha and Haruno continuously passing notes to eachother.

_'Love notes?'_ He thought to himself. _'Heh, Uchiha ain't like that.'_ He said as he continued to finish his work.

'No' Sasuke wrote back.

'Okay fine, don't.' Sakura said as she stopped writing to him.

_'Get her after class.'_ He told himself as he continued to look out the window, trying to cool himself down.

_'I never get angry fast? what the hell made me so angry then?'_ He asked himself.

**_'Who knows? maybe the thought that Sakura may have a connection to Sai?_**' His Inner replied.

_'Maybe... Just maybe..'_ Sasuke thought as his Inner seemed to disappear.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, i know that was short, but i was supposed to write one for this story yesterday.. Hehe, got caught up in my other story._

_I might be able to write another chapter today! after i write one for 'change of heart' hehe!_

_RikaHunni._


	3. a friendship that grows

** A/N**: _Third Chapter! Woot!  
_

**Summary**:What hurts the most? having someone you loved kill everything you did love or not being able to move past it? Can Sakura Haruno move on with the help of her bestfriends and maybe a new love?

* * *

** The Lonely**

'What is Sai to Sakura?'Sasuke thought to himself over and over again as he continued to look out the window of the english class. It had been three weeks ever since their weird introduction through notes, Sasuke never did find out what Sai was to Sakura after class that day she just disappeared. Doesn't stop him from trying every other day. Sasuke took a sneaky glance at Sakura to find her looking out the window, her pink hair slightly moved as the wind blew through them, her emerald green eyes went to a forest green colour, her face held a smallest of smiles. She looked happy in a weird way. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful to him. Untill she turned around to give him a glare.

"Uchiha, stop staring."She said.

"I wasn't, just admiring how _ugly_ you are."He said as a lie.

"Sure you were, probaly the opposite."She said back.

"Hn, in your dreams Haruno" He muttered back.

"Oh really?" She said as she stood up and faced him. She placed her face so close to his that Sasuke couldn't help but blush, it was small but Sakura noticed it and chuckled. "Your kinda _cute_ when you blush Uchiha." She said.

"_Cute?_!" He growled.

"Yeah, what? that word not in your volcabulary?" She asked.

"Hn, Never." He said as he looked out the window, causing Sakura to take one more glance at him as she sat down in her chair.

You could say the two had been getting closer everyday, everyone thought so, to Sasuke and Sakura it was just a game. A game to see who was better. Normally it would be Sasuke but today it was another score for Sakura. Her cold heart started to melt over the three weeks she spent with her friends, even her new ones she made. Neji was quiet, but respective. Naruto was loud and stupid. Shikamaru was 'troublesome' and lazy. Sasuke was cold and a jerk. Yes Sakura thought of him as a friend, cause even though they had many fights, they had their times when they had fun. Sakura also learn't that Sasuke had many things in common, bad past, brainy, strong, etc etc. As english finished, everyone head off to lunch, Sakura said sorry to Ino, Ino forgave her and now they hardly fight. Since Sakura is normally fighting with Sasuke, and Ino hanging with the lazy boy who says Toublesome alot.

The group walked to their usual spot, the tree. The area was full of Cherry Blossom trees, their tree was the main Cherry tree. No one else in the school knew about this place, Sakura seemed to have found it years back when they started, and told nobody about it. Just last week she told Hinata and also showed the others, they all claimed it as their tree. Their friendship tree. Once they got their, they sat in their cirlce. The four boys were on the left side as the four girls were on the right. That was their usaul seating. Sakura and Sasuke sat next to eachother, close to the tree, both having the habit to lean against it and close their eyes. Everyone pulled their lunch out and began eating, Hinata seemed to notice Sakura not pulling any food out.

"Saku, where's your lunch?" She asked as everyone stopped eating and looked at Sakura.

"Didn't bring any today, was busy in the morning. With _things_"Sakura answered back.

"Omg, i forgot what today was sorry. Wanna go after school Saku?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Saku after school."Tenten asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura said as she had a small smile on her face.

"Oi Haruno." Sasuke said.

"What Uchiha?" Sakura said.

_'Way to go Uchiha'_ Tenten and Neji thought.

"Here." He said as he passed a sandwich over to the lunchless Haruno.

"Your seriously gonna give me some of your lunch?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hn, just take it." He said.

Sakura took the sandwich, took a bite and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Yeah, no problem." He replied.

Everyone in the group watched the two, they looked wide eyed as Sasuke shared his lunch with Sakura and as Sakura said 'thank you'. They really were friends, in a weird way. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, Ino smiled at Sakura. They looked at eachother with a look that said 'You thinking what i'm thinking?' - Blonde talk, is what they called it. Their both blondes, got on well sometimes and are alsoa bestfriend to the two cold hearts. So what happens when two cold hearts become warm? Love? hell yeah.

"Hey guys i gotta go get more juice, Naruto wanna got get some more ramen? Looks like you need some." Ino said.

"Yeah, lets go Ino." Naruto said as they ran off towards the school buildings.

Everyone looked at Hinata and Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't care, he knew what they were up to, he just shrugged. Hinata on the other hand looked sad. Untill Tenten whispered something to her, she brightened up.

_'Their up to something'_ Both Sakura and Sasuke thought.

Shikamaru noticing Sakura glancing over at the two whispering girls decided to ask her a question.

"Haruno, we got Human Biology next right?"

Sakura looked at Shikamaru curiously and said a small "Yeah" as she picked up another sandwich. Sasuke smirked, he noticed her take another one, but he also knew that Naruto was up to something. He couldn't fool Sasuke, He grew up with the blonde idiot, and knows everything you could possible know about him.

Sasuke grabbed the last sandwich and looked over as Sakura who almost finished her sandwich. He smirked, Sakura had seen it and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

The girls smiled, the boys smirked. It was obvious these two had feeling for eachother, even though they didn't want to tell eachother. They kept their feelings behind their coldness, afraid to love again. Both had pasts that caused heart break and pain, their two pasts were known to their closest friends. Sakura's to Tenten, Ino and Hinata. Sasukes to Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto. The two had been asked if they could tell the boys/girls. Both Sasuke and Sakura said no, not wanting eachother to find out, or pull away from what relationship they had together. So they hid their pasts, with their friends, within their coldness. Within their hearts.

Lunch was over by the time Naruto and Ino got back, they returned with their jucie and Ramen, but was unable to eat or drink it.

The group made their way to their next classes.

_**Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and Neji. - Human Biology. - Shizne.**_

**_Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten adn Hinata - Math. - Asuma._**

They said their goodbyes as they made their way to their classes in groups of four. Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten and Hinata entered their maths class. Fangirls shouted "Sasuke- Kun marry me!" "Sasuke-Kun i love you!" "Sasuke-Kun kiss me!" - Sasuke ignored them and walked to the back of the class to their seats. He sat next to the window, ignored everything and looked outside. After 10 minutes of waiting their Sensei came through the doors, Asuma. There were rumours that he was dating Kurenai-Sensei, no one knows if it's true or not though. There were also rumours about Kaka-Sensei and Shizne dating, those rumours were true, Kakashi knew he couldn't hide stuff from his students. The class started as Asuma - Sensei handed out our books and told the class to work on page 51.

Sasuke turned the page to 51, he looked at the page.

_'Numbers? Were learning stuff i learn't in primary...' _He thought to himself as he felt himself twitch. He closed the book and looked out the window, across from their class was Sakura's class. How did he know? Cause she was looking out the window with a bored expression on her face.

_'Probaly already learn't what she's being taught at the moment.' _He thought.

_'School is boring.'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke to see him look out the window. '_Wait is that Sakura-Chan!?_'He thought.

'_Oooh Teme, sure he has a crush on her! Gotta tell Ino about this.'_ He thought.

Ino already knew that Sasuke was looking at Sakura. How? cause she was sitting next to Sakura who was looking at Sasuke. She smiled, she saw Naruto look out the window at Sakura. 'So he figured out huh?' She thought. ' They must really like eachother, they don't even know their looking at eachother hahahaha!' Ino told herself as she begun to chuckle. Shikamaru sat next to Ino, he knew what this girl was planning, he also knew Sasuke had some feelings for the Haruno. 'They would make a good match though, both cold, bad pasts as Ino told me.' Shikamaru said to himself. He leaned back into his chair. "Troublesome." He said out loud.

Human Biology was boring, they currently were learning about the excretory system. Shizne walked around handing everyone a piece of paper with questions on it.

"First Question" She said as she walked to the front of the class.

"Why is it important to remove urea from the body?" She asked as she glanced around the room and chose a person.

" You." She pointed to a red haired girl with glasses.

"Because it's toxic?" She replied.

"Good girl." Shizne said.

"Question Two"

"Whats the function of the renal artery?"

"Brings blood to the kidney to be cleaned." Neji answered.

Neji smirked. Sakura looked away from Sasuke to Neji and growled.

"Well done Neji, okay question three"

"Whats the difference between urea and urine?"

Urine is made in the kidney, Urea is made in the liver." Sakura answered and smirked at Neji who seemed not to know that answer. She looked out the window again, to see Sasuke getting in trouble from Asuma, she chuckled and begun a quiz war with Neji.

5 minutes to the bell, Sasuke was bored. He looked out the window to see Sakura still smirking at Neji.

"Wonder whats going on" He said out loud.

"Huh teme? Whats going on where?" Naruto asked.

" Nothing dobe" Sasuke said.

"Oh, in Ino's class? Their having a quiz on the excretory system and Neji thought he was all that, so they begun a quiz war. Saku seems to be winning." Tenten said with a smirk on her face.

Sasuke smirked.

"Aa" He said.

The bell rang, and the group met up in the hall way. Neji looked mad, he had lost the quiz war to Sakura who smirked at his expression. The group made their way to the gym, they had Physicla education together. As they entered the gym doors they split, the boys went to the left door and the girls went to the right. After changing into their gear, they met up again. Sasuke and Sakura having another fight as their teacher entered the went silent. Sasuke and Sakura stood next to eachother.

"Alright, today we play Volleyball." Gai said.

"YEAH!!" Evereyone shouted except Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru.

"Teams, alright captians will be girls today. Sakura. Karin." Gai said as he picked the captians, both girls made their way to the front.

"Sakura you first." Gai said.

"Uchiha." She said as Sasuke made his way to the front with a smirk on his face.

"Juugo" Karin said.

"Neji"

"Ami"

"Tenten"

"kiba"

"Hinata"

"Choji"

"Ino"

"lee"

"Shikamaru"

"Shino"

"Alright, the teams are set." Gai said.

"But i wanted Sasuke-Kun!" Karin said.

" Sorry Karin, Sakura picked him." Gai said with a frown.

"Fine."

"Hn, thanks Haruno." Sasuke said to Sakura.

"For?" She said back.

"Picking me first, if you didn't i would have been with Karin and she would have clung to me like a leech." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, no problem Uchiha."

Their friendship grew more that moment. Their bond seemed stronger, they trusted eachother yet the liked eachother secretly.

"Ino? whats your plan?" Naruto whispered to Ino.

"Tell you later kay Naruto?" She whispered back.

"Kay!" He said loudly causing everyone to look at him.

"Oops." He said.

* * *

**A/N:**_Well theres todays chapter, it's longer than the other one hehe. Enjoy!_

_Btw, Tesumi-Chan your awesome. Thanks! xD_

_RikaHunni._

_xO  
_


	4. Bad gym class!

** A/N**: _Fourth Chapter! Woot! Enjoy.  
_

**Summary**:What hurts the most? having someone you loved kill everything you did love or not being able to move past it? Can Sakura Haruno move on with the help of her bestfriends and maybe a new love?

* * *

**The Lonely**

"Naruto...." Ino growled.

"Sorry, sheesh i wasn't supposed to say it loud." He said.

" I swear if we had gotten busted, you were dead." Ino said darkly.

Naruto gulped.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I wonder what that was about" Hinata said.

"Yeah, but oh well." Tenten replied.

Sasuke knowing Naruto so well, Instantly knew Naruto was hiding something but let it drop. He was good, but if it had anything to do with him the dobe was dead. Sakura was also curious of what that was about, they had been whispering then Naruto let out a loud 'Kay!'. Ino was never one to leave Sakura out on stuff, she had always told Sakura stuff._ 'Maybe it's payback from what happened before, trying to snuggle up to Naruto. Dumb pig._' Sakura said to herself as she smirked. Sakura looked at Sasuke to see if he knew anything, by the look in his eyes, Sakura found out that Naruto was hiding something. They both smirked, Those two blonde idiots couldn't keep secrets from their bestfriends no matter what. Unfortunately, the two were mistakened. The blondies knew what it would take to hide their secret mission away from the two super hotties - which is what Ino thought, and they were prepared to make sure their mission was completed.

Physical Education started. Gai set up the volleyball nets and grabbed a volleyball.

"Alright Sakura, pick a side of the net." Gai said.

"Right side." Sakura said without bothering to ask anyone.

"Alright set up your team on the right side, Karin you'll be on the left. Set up your teams!" Gai said excitedly.

Everyone moved over towards the nets while Naruto stood standing where he was.

'huh?' He thought.

Sasuke looked back. 'Shit she forgot dobe.' He thought.

"Oi, Haruno we forgot about-" He had been cut off.

"Uzamaki!!! move your but to the team you were put in!" Gai roared.

"Shit!"Sakura said loudly.

"Haruno language!" Gai yelled.

"Gai-sensei, i'll take him in my te-" Karin tried to say.

"No, Gai-sensei, he's on my team."Sakura said.

As she finished a boy with dark eyes and black hair ran in.

"Sai!! Your late!" Gai roared.

Sakura smirked.

"Gai-sensei, I'll take Uzamaki please." Sakura said politely.

Sasuke was shocked by her sudden change, where was the coldness?

"Alright, Haruno. Let your Youthfulness grow more!" Gai said.

Sakura growled and turned to Karin who happened to be glaring at her.

Sakura smirked. "Seems like your hotness isn't with you today Karin, Slut." Sakura said.

"Yeah, well you still ain't going to win!." Karin yelled.

"We'll see." Sakura said.

Karin turned away from Sakura and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun, would you like to go on a date with me after this?" Karin asked as she licked her lips.

'Ewww.' Everyone thought.

"Hn, no i have classes." He said coldly as he glared at her.

'HA! Shame!!' Inner Sakura shouted.

Karin looked at Sakura who was smirking, this angered Karin.

"Why you smirking Haruno, it's not like Sasuke-Kun would ever like you!" Karin let out.

"I don't care if he doesn't like me, i never asked him to. Oh and by the way Karin, atleast i wasn't the one who got rejected." Sakura said as she let out a chuckle.

Sasuke smirked.

Karin walked to Sakura and whispered.

"Lets see you try hug him Haruno." Karin challenged.

Sasuke who wasn't far from Sakura caught what Karin said loud and clear.

"And if i don"t want to?" Sakura said.

"Well then i'll go around telling everyone you slept with Sai, and why your cold." Karin said as she smirked.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she looked at Ino, Tenten and Hinata. She glared. And Sasuke saw it.

_'Why is she cold? and she slept with that gay looking guy?' _Sasuke thought.

"Fine, and if i get him to hug me back?" Sakura said.

"Then i'll leave you alone for good." Karin said as she frowned.

"Hmm, deal." Sakura said.

Sasuke heard it all, Sakura is going to hug him. Sakura walked towards Sasuke she stopped infront of him. He looked down at her, even though they both had no emotion on their faces deep down inside they were screaming. Sakura reached up and wrapped her arms around Sasukes neck, at that moment he froze, then relaxed as he felt her head rest on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. They hugged, Ino and Naruto were jumping up and down trying to keep their shouts in. Sakura suddenly pulled away and smiled. Sasuke looked at her lips, they held a smile. A smile Sasuke knew was only for him. He felt happy. He released her and Karin walked back to her side of the net with a frown on her face.

"Alright Haruno, you win. I'll leave you both alone." She said.

"Thanks Karin." Sakura said.

Karin smiled evily. " Yeah well, your not gonna stop my team from kicking your teams ass!" Karin yelled.

_'Ugh, somethings don't change_' Sakura thought.

She glanced at Sasuke, he seemed to be in thought. She wondered if his heart was racing like her own. She closed her eyes and gave the ball to Neji who served it over the net. Sasuke happened to come out of his thoughts and smirked as he saw the ball coming towards him, he hit it back over the net and it hit the ground. Sakua looked at Sasuke and nodded._ 'Goodwork'_ was what she was trying to get through to him and he caught it and nodded back. It was Neji's serve again, he hit the ball over causing Karin to hit it back to Tenten, to set it up, she hit it to Naruto who hit the ball to Sasuke causing Sasuke to jump up and spike the ball over the net. The game went on, soon it was Sakura's serve. She hit the ball, made it go over the net and it hit the ground. _'Point!'_ Sakura noted. Sasuke smirked, she smiled back. She couldn't help it, he knew how to make her happy. He knew so much about her, and he had only known her for a few weeks. Yes, they still had their ups and downs when they argue, but either way they were still close. They would read eachother like a book. And thats what Sasuke liked about her, She was the only one apart from Naruto that could read him. Even though both of them still haven't figured out eachothers feelings, but love takes time and trust was all that matters at the moment. But one question had been on Sakura's mind all week. If she could trust Sasuke enough to tell him about her past, but even though she hasn't heard anything about his past yet so she will keep it safe with her untill then.

Sakura looked up to do another serve, she served the ball and it hit the net. '_Thinking to damn much.' _She thought. The girls looked at Sakura, she had been captian of the girls volleyball team for 2 years now and they had never seen her miss a serve untill now. They were shocked. It had been Karin's serve she hit the ball over to have Sasuke Naruto jump up and hit it back to her. It hit Karin square in the face! She growled and the ball was now Sasuke's. She threw the ball up, jumped and hit it over the net. '_Pro much?'_ Sakura thought as she watched him. He turned to her and smirked. The ball came back heading towards Sakura, she broke out of the eye contact she had with Sasuke and spiked the ball over the net.

Gai looked at his watch.

_'Almost end of school, time to stop them.'_ He thought to himself as his youthfulness Sakura spiked the ball over the net. '_Point.' _

"Alright, that is it for today. Winning team is Sakura's team, go change and head off to your youthful lunch!" Gai said.

The group split agin into the four and made their way towards the changing rooms. Sasuke stopped Sakura by taking hold of her wrist, he had to know.

"Uchiha what is it?" She asked curiously.

"Stop calling me by my last name, and i want to know what that was about. The talk you had with Karin." Sasuke said as he glared down at her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"She said she will_ tell everyone you slept with Sai and why your cold_" Sasuke said as he made the last few words cold.

"I didn't sleep with Sai, she made that up. And why i'm cold is my business Uchiha." Sakura said as she removed her wrist from Sasukes grip and walked to the changing rooms.

The bell rang and Sasuke waited outside for Sakura. Everyday he'd walk home with her because they lived the closest. Next door to be exact. Sakura walked out of the gym to see Sasuke leaning against a locker, he looked up and noticed Sakura. He nodded and started walking.

_'Idiot, he never waits!_' Inner Sakura yelled.

She ran to catch up to Sasuke, she noticed him in a deep thought. I mean they are close friends, but why isn't she comfortable of letting him know about her past? Was it because he is related to Sai? She will tell him when she's ready, but for now he'd just have to settle.

"Sorry."

Sakura was broken from her thoughts by a sudden voice.

"Huh?" She said dumbly.

"I said sorry" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

'He's not one to say sorry' Sakura said to herself.

"It's fine Sasuke. Lets go home ne?" Sakura said as she grabbed his hand and ran to the parking lot, towards his car.

_'She said my name...' _Sasuke thought as he let the smallest of smiles show on his face thinking Sakura wouldn't see it.

_'He smiled, for me.'_ She thought as she got into the car and headed home with Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow... stories are 'troublesome' Hehe._

_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Update tomorrow.  
_

_Thanks._

_RikaHunni._

_xO  
_


End file.
